Lucy's Yuri Harem
by XxGamingWolf141xX
Summary: Lucy's put into a school but all of the girls in the school are either lesbian or bi so what happens when some of the girls develop crushes on Lucy. Well you get a Yuri Harem. there is mentions and acts or abuse and rape. Also might be some lemons. Not sure yet. Au
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia was the daughter of the famous and rich Layla and Jude Heartfilia. They were known across the world as the wealthiest family in the world. A lot of people admired them until the day Layla died. After that Jude turned cold and heartless. He started abusing his daughter and no one knew. He would buy his way out of trouble when he got arrested or caught and no one heard of the officers again because they retired.

Lucy was trapped with him with no way out. She had tried running away but he just found her and continued his assault on her. Everyone felt bad for her but no one could do anything to help her. She had no friends. The only people she could talk to was the people that served the Heartfilia family but they never dared go against Jude.

After many years Lucy was now 16 and still had no freedom and had no idea how the outside world had worked from being stuck in her house with no one. That was until her father had made thedelicious to send his daughter to the school that him and Layla had met Fairy Tail High and let Makarov Drayer adopt her. He didn't want to send her but he had no choice and after a conversation with an old friend of Layla's he couldn't say no.

**Flash back to conversation**

The principle of the school Makarov Drayer had showed up a few days ago. He was just going to blow him off but before he could Malarow stated that Lucy had never gone to school. She had always been homeschooled and if she was ever going to learn anything he would have to attend a school.

"Jude you can't keep her in this house forever. I know she has no idea what the outside world is like. She has to experience it or she's never going to be able to talk to people or do the simple things like cook. I bet she doesn't even know how much anything costs because you had everything to her. I suggest you let her come to school at Fairy Tail High. She needs this Jude and so do you." Makarov stated

"You know nothing old man. She will be just fine knowing nothing/ All she has to do is marry a rich boy and have kids. That's all she's worth anyway. She would have no other uses to me but no one wants her because she's so ugly and worthless. " Jude spat

"Then let me take her. If you don't want her I would be glad to adopt her then you can go off and do whatever you please without having her." Said Makarov

"Wait you want to adopt my daughter as in become her legal gardun and send her to school? Why in the world would I let you do that. I should kick you out of my house. How could you say something like that." Jude yelled

"You said you had no use for her and I think she would do well in her being around people and making friends so let me take her. I don't want her to rotw in a place like this. She needs to be loved and taken care of which you refuse to do. You are a cruel man that has ruined the lives of thousands. I've already talked with the school and they've given the okay. So please let me adopt her." Makarov pleased.

It had been a huge argument between the two but Jude gave in. He was right. He had no use for the girl and she's just wasting his money and space in his house. Might as well get rid of the disappointment. So he finally agreed and ever since then Jude has been in a better mood. Nothing to weigh him down.

**Back to normal**

These past few days the two men had worked together to fill out all the paperwork necessary for adoption. It was kinda complicated seeing how neither of them had done this before and couldn't ask anyone for help without the public on them. Jude had told Makarov that no one would know until it had already happened that way when the news came out everything had already been done.

When they had told Lucy she was shocked but didn't fight it. She just said alright and started packing immediately because of orders from her soon to be not father. On the inside she was as happy as could be. Finally able to leave this horrible place.

It took about a week before everything was in place. Lucy Heartfilia was now Lucy Drayer. Her new older brother Laxus Drayer was with his grandfather who had adopted him as his son due to his father leaving him were now loading Lucy's belongings in the car while Lucy said goodbye to everyone before getting in the car and starting her new life.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I was sitting in the back of the car awkwardly. I had no idea who the Drayers were or I didn't remember them. My mother had told me that they were childhood friends and stayed friends. Apparently he came and visited when I was a kid and I heard stories but I didn't remember him at all. I also had a new older brother which I had no clue about.

Makarov was a short man with white hair. He was going bald on top but he was full of spirit and was energetic. My brother on the other hand was tall and buff with blond hair. Had a black tattoo on his left shoulder and a lightning scar on one of his eyes. He seemed to keep an remolenless face and hadn't said anything to me. He was just so quiet and closed off. The whole car ride was really quiet.

When we arrived at the house, it wasn't nearly as big as mine but I expected that. It was a single family house. I grabbed some of my bags out of the trunk with the help of my brother whose name I still didn't know. I followed him up to a room. He dropped my stuff on the floor before heading out.

The room had a full size bed with green and silver bedding. The furniture was made out of dark wood which looked almost black. The floor was made out of wood but was mostly covered with a white carpet. It had a nook with a window around. The room was kinda empty but I figured it was mine to decorate. As I was looking around Makarov had walked in.

"Hello Lucy. I hope you like it here. I know it's not as big and grand as the bedroom you had at your other house but I know you'll get used to it over time. Now it's Thursday today and on Monday you will be starting school." Makarov told me

It scared me knowing that I would be meeting people my age. I had never really got the chance to talk to people my age and most of them were stuck up and rude. Now I would be meeting people that were nicer or so ive heard. My father had hurt a lot of people so I was well known and people looked at me with glars and some of the stuff on social media about me isn't the best. I bet no one will talk to me and i'll be an outcast.

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up but if I may why did you take me in? I still don't get it. A lot of people hate me for what my father has done and i'm guessing I'm going to be an outcast for not having any friends and the fact that my father is who he is. I just don't understand why you would want me and my new brother seems to be skeptical of me." I said looking at the floor

"My child you are nothing like your father. I know what he's been doing and I can't stand it. No one should treat someone like that, especially a parent to their own child. I can see all the bruises on your skin and I know that they're more hidden. Layla was a dear friend of mine and I want her child to be happy. Yes school might be challenging at first but let people warm up to you and they'll realize that your not your father. I will also have a chat with the students about you tomorrow but for now get used to your new room. Also don't worry about Laxus. He just needs time to warm up with you." He said

I gave him a small smile before he left to go take care of some things leaving me to start unpacking. A few hours had passed and I was reading a book on my bed when I heard a group of people talking. I just ignored them and continued reading my book.

**Down stairs conversation**

"Why the hell are you people in my house. I really hate having a bunch of imichure kids who don't know what they're doing always comes to my house." Laxus said

"We came to use your extra bedroom to study. Gramps said it was alright if we came over and since you have that free bedroom we thought we could just chill their. Said Erza

"Well to bed because that room just became my new sisters room and she's up there doing something. So I suggest you just leave her alone and let her do her thing. She just moved in this afternoon and I don't think she wants to make friends just yet." Laxus said

"Oh come on. Now I have to meet her. I heard about Makarov adopting someone but I didn't think it would be so soon. How old is she?" mirajane asked

"Oh everyone knows who she is just by her name. She's the daughter of the most wealthy family. Lucy Heartfilia." Laxus told the group

After that everyone was silent. The name Heartfilia was a name that everyone knew. The family that used to be kind that had turned cruel. The same family that had ruined a lot of lives and the group of people Laxus told that had been affected by the family. That name had a lot behind it. Everyone hated that name or at least the group of girls that were there.

"Makarov really adopted the daughter or Jude and Layla. I knew he was kind hearted but why her. She had everything she could have wanted. Money, she's popular, she's beautiful enough to be a princess. Why would she need a new home?" Cana asked

"That's her story to tell but don't you dare be rude to her. She's been through enough in her life already. If she tells me one thing that you have said or done you'll have to deal with me. Got that. Oh and try to be civil with her. She lives here after all." Laxus said before walking away

The group just set up downstairs except for Levy. She had heard rumors of the Heartfilia family but they hadn't done anything to her and it's wrong to judge someone based off of what other people have said so she headed upstairs to meet the girl. The girls gave her a look when she headed upstairs but she ignored them. They weren't really close anyway. She just hung out sometimes and that always asked her to help with homework because they weren't paying attention in class which got annoying to the bluenette. She felt as if they were using her for her smarts instead of her personality.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I was still ready when a girl with blue hair came up to my room. I didn't know her but she had this uniform on and was carrying a backpack with books. She must have just gotten out of school. I had no idea what to do so I just stared at her.

"Umm hey. Laxus said he has a new sister so I wanted to come up and introduce myself. I'm Levy." She said

"Hi. I'm Lucy. Why don't you come in and talk for awhile. I'm going to tell you the truth that I've never really had friends so I don't know how to make them very well. I've kinda been alone with no one." I said. Wait why did I say that. I'm so stupid.

"Yeah I know that feeling. I'm known as the school nerd. I always have my head in a book or is doing school work. So people cast me out because I'm too big of a nerd. The only time anyone wants to talk to me is when they need help with their school work or something like that. It's never because they like me for who I am." She said while looking down

"what . No way. You seem really nice and I love ready. I'm the same way. Always having my head in a book. If they can't see you for the real you then they don't deserve you. You are your own person and should not care what others think. Your amazing just the way you are." I said. I had no idea where that came from but it's true.

She looked at me with teary eyes. Oh shit did I do something wrong but before I could say anything else she ran towards me and tickled me in a hug. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that from someone else. You wanna be friends." Levy asked

I couldn't believe it. Someone wanted to be friends with me. I gave her a huge smiled before saying "I'd love to." after that we spent the whole afternoon talking about books and getting to know each other. I had a friend before going to school. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The next three days had gone by fast. Lucy spent most of her time with her new friend Levy who had come over as much as she could to hang out. They learned that they had a lot in common. Now it was Monday. Lucy was nervous as hell but at least Levy would be by her side.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

She was riding to school with me and Makraov. I had to wear this uniform which showed off some of my scars but I would just have to deal with it. When I arrived people were looking at me with disgust, others were glaring, people were ignoring me. I guess they found out who my father was. This was going to be a long first day.

Levy was giving me a tour of the school when this pink and black haired boy ran into us while they were arguing. I thought it was pretty funny how they looked like a married couple.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you there. I was too busy fighting with frosty over there that I didn't see you guys." Said the one with pink hair

"What did you call me a flame head? It was your fault that we knocked them over so why don't you stop blaming everythin on me dumb ass." Said the one with black hair

They started head butting and calling each other names. Levy and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing at their behavior. This seemed to catch their attention but they just joined in with laughing and the four of us made our way to class. Since they didn't have a schedule for me yet I just followed Lucy around to all her classes.

Lunch we ended up sitting in a classroom talking. The boys' names were Natsu and Gray who had just transferred here a week ago. They had apparently gone to some other school together but they didn't say what school it was. They were really nice but they kept arguing with each other. The rest of the day went by fine except for the fact that I was still getting glares from almost everyone. Especially this group of girls.

One had blue hair, two had while hair, one with brown, and the last one had red hair. They seemed to follow me wherever I went but it had this dark aurora surrounding them. They must be part of some of the families that my father had ruined so of course they would hate me. I guess I'll live in my father's shadow forever.

At the end of the day I was waiting with Levy for Makarov to drive us back to the house when the group of girls approached us. They kept their eyes on me for a second before turning their attention to Levy.

"Hey Levy. We wanted to know if you could help us today after school with some chemistry work. We weren't paying attention in many classes today because of the new what time can we meet up?" the girl with red hair asked

"Well I'm going to be busy this afternoon but maybe Lucy can help you guys a bit. For her first day she understood everything and is very observant so she might be able to help you more than I can right now. We were going to do our work today at her place but maybe she's willing to help you guys while I work on my own things." Levy said

Wait What. No one has ever asked for my help and these girls looked like they wanted to kill me all day. Their attention turned back to me and they looked like they wanted me gone. They then just picked up and left without saying anything else. Damn those people must be a group of people that no one messes with or are popular.

A month has passed since my first day of school and things have been going okay. I'm a straight A student and people have finally stopped glaring at me but now they just pretend I don't exist. Levy has stayed by my side through everything along with Natsu and Gray. Gajeel had become a member of the group. Levy and him are secretly dating which makes them the cutest couple. I also think Natsu and Gray would be cute together but that hasn't happened yet.

My brother Laxus and I are also closer. We talk sometimes but that's about it but he will protect me from anyone who tries to hurt me. Makarov has been an amazing father but it feels weird to call him dad so I call him gramps instead. The only thing I wish to change is that my real father is coming to see me. He came over the weekend to visit and since no one was home except for me he abused me again. I have so many bruises now.

The following day at school people were looking at me weird. I think that they might have been concerned or curious about what happened. The worst part was I was late for class and this class in particular is going to screw me over. It's the class I share with all my friends plus that group of girls and some other people.

I opened the door and everything went silent. The whole class was looking at me. Even the teacher. This isn't what I wanted but I had no choice but to go. Gramps or Laxus hadn't seen me at all and I was afraid of their reactions. I took my seat and class continued as normal.

**Cana's p.o.v**

I was looking at Lucy when she walked in and she looked horrible. She had cuts and bruises all over her. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and she looked pale. Maybe from not eating. Well whatever it is it concerns me. I remember first seeing her and talking to her. Although she wouldn't know because the girls and I had dressed up so no one would recognize us as we snuck around at a bar. We are under age but I drink all the time and it's fun to get the girls out.

She was so nice when we talked. Her smile made me blush. The other girls joined the conversation and soon after she left, we all had a crush on her but when we found out who her father was we didn't talk to her. I hadn't noticed the teacher step out until I saw her friends surround her. They were having a conversation and right now I wish I was a part of it.

I leaned back in my chair and was trying to hear the conversation that was going on and let me tell you. I never thought that this was the issue and now I was pissed. No one should do that. I looked over and saw the other girls posed as well. Looks like they heard it to. I can't believe she's been through this and all I've done is make her life worse.

"Omg Luce. What happened to you. Who did this to you? I promise they will never hurt you again. I'm going to personally kick their ass." Natsu said

"Same with me. Me and the flame brain over there aren't going to let anyone touch our little sister. I don't care who he is. He's not gonna go near you when we arewere done with them." Gray said

"You got that right bunny girl. No one messes with one of my friends or they're asking for a beating. Now tell us who." Gajeel said

"Lu-Chan. You can trust us with this. We'll always be here for you." Levy said while giving her a hug.

"Alright. I'll tell you guys but you have to promise to keep it a secret. I don't want everyone to know about this. Also you can't do anything with this aka you can't go attack him or confront him." Lucy said

"But Luce. They hurt you. I mean look at you. You're covered in bruises and blisters. Your limping as well. Oh and don't forget the broken arm. Come on Luce. We have to do something." Natsu said

"Please don't. If you do I don't know what will happen. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me. If I tell you then you have to promise to keep it to yourselves. Alright." Lucy said

The four of them hesitate before nodding. They had to find out what was wrong. Lucy took a long breath in and a long one out.

"My fathers been abusing me. Makarov convinced him to let me go and to have Makarov adopt me. That's why I love him and new brother Laxus but since my so called father is still blood related for some reason he visited me over the weekend when no one else was home and did this to me. Now I'm stuck with these marks until they heal. I know you guys want to do something but for now please leave it alone. I need you guys by my side right now." Lucy said while trying to hold back the tears and fear.

"Oh Lu-Chan." Levy said as she brought Lucy into a hug. Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore and she let the tears fall. She sobbed into Levy's shirt. Finally letting go of all the emotions she had been holding in for god knows how long.

I couldn't believe that I had been so rude to her. I looked back at the other girls. Some had tears in their eyes while others looked pissed. Seems like I'm not the only one who had blamed myself.

The teacher came back in a few minutes later and class continued. They didn't comment on the fact that Levy was still next to Lucy and the boys weren't paying attention to class but instead taking glances at each other and at Lucy. When the bell rang Lucy hurried out of class.

I got up and followed her. I didn't want to leave her alone. She was sprinting as fast as she could and ran right out of the back doors. It was hard keeping up with her but I managed. She ran into a back alley. I stopped just before the ally to take a breath. I hadn't even realized that the rest of the girls had followed.

We all just looked at one another. An awkward silence that no one wanted to break. We didn't know what to do. We hated her for her father but the teacher had said that they didn't hate her. Only her father because kids can't choose their parents.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I stood there in the dark ally crying. I don't understand why people hate me so much. I didn't do anything to them. My father did. Am I just unlovable? Should I just end my life. I would be free from my fathers name and be with my mother again.

I lost control of my emotions and started screaming and punching the wall.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME? SHOULD I JUST KILL MYSELF? NO ONE WOULD CARE IF I WAS GONE. THEY WOULD BE HAPPY." I screamed.

Before I knew it I was throwing myself into the wall and punching it harder. Soon blood had started to go down my hands and arms. It hurt so much but I deserved it. No one would ever mind if I show up tomorrow covered in bruises and bandages.

All of a sudden I felt someone's arms wrapped around me and pulled me into them. I didn't know who it was and I couldn't tell with the tears in my eyes but whoever it was, was warm and I felt safe for some reason. I also saw four other people behind me but I still couldn't see who they were. One of them walked up to me as I was falling asleep. The last thing I remember was them picking me up bridal style and letting me rest my head on their solder before sleep consumed me.


End file.
